


Why?

by ScribeOnTheSide



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Easter, Easter Eggs, M/M, but it did, catboy, incredibly brief religious/pagan discussion, lepus means hare, no idea why this had to be written, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeOnTheSide/pseuds/ScribeOnTheSide
Summary: Ranulf and Ike in a small domestic scene.  Ranulf is puzzled by what Ike is doing with so many eggs.  Easter in general is a puzzlement to him.  Ike tries to explain.No idea why this had to be written but it did :-)Word of the day is Lepus - a genus comprising the hare family.





	Why?

Ranulf cocked a eyebrow and squinted quizzically at his partner who was taking eggs out of the cooking pot and drying them off.  
“So, I think I got it, Ike…. ummm...wait, can you explain that to me again?”

Ike handed him a warm egg.  
“Which part?”

“What’s this bunny thing? You said there is a rabbit that travels quickly and hides eggs for children to find?”

“Yep, the Easter Bunny also brings candy.”

The laguz held the egg up.  
“And the eggs aren’t white but have lots of different colors? Does the rabbit lay the eggs? Cause I think you beorc have a few things wrong in this story.”

Ike laughed, gesturing towards the cups of dye he’d gotten from the cloth maker in town.  
“The eggs are from chickens. Even we know rabbits don’t lay eggs. They’re just dipped to make them look festive. Now stop playing and go drop it in the dye. Don’t eat that! It’s for the party tonight.”

Ranulf continued to eat the egg he’d already peeled but dutifully took another and went to drop it in the pink dye. 

“Is this a regular bunny or a laguz? Because I’ve never seen a rabbit laguz and even if I did, I’m *positive* they wouldn’t have this odd cooked egg fixation or a ridiculous affinity for sweets in a basket full of cut grass, WHICH, by the way, seems really unsanitary. We have some myths about a race of rabbit-like people called Taguels but I don’t think they’re real. ”

Ike added some eggs to the other dye cups.  
“You know, I’m not sure on that. Dad always talked about him as if it was just a magic bunny that could somehow carry baskets and I didn’t ask too many questions.”

“Why does this magical bunny of unknown size and origin bring people candy in return for their obedience in making cooked colored eggs for this Lepus god? Why not a giant chicken?”

“Not sure on that either and it’s not really a god. It’s more just a fanciful creature. A giant chicken wouldn’t work because *that* just sounds horrifying.”

“Well, this all sounds a little speciest. Soon you beorc will be hunting innocent bunnies to steal their candy stashes while we laguz try to trace their infinite supply of chickens.”

Ike glanced up uncertainly at his favorite cat laguz.  
“Ranulf… are you...serious? Because if this bothers you, we don’t have to do it.”

Ranulf tried to maintain his serious face but the flash of merriment in his eyes gave the game away, even before he broke down laughing.  
“Really, you silly thing? You thought I was offended? No one in their right mind could take this ritual seriously! Although infinite chickens does sound like an excellent idea.”

Ike sighed and ran his hand through his hair.  
“Why do you do this to me? You *know* I worry about that kind of thing! Now, put these over there to dry and hand me some more eggs.”

Ranulf traded the container of Ike’s dyed eggs for a fresh set of white ones.  
“Sorry but you’re too easy to toy with. Anyway, what’s the point of this child’s game then?”

The laguz watched as his swordsman gently dropped the final eggs into the dye. His furrowed brow belied the amount of thought Ike was putting into his answer. Finally, he turned and shrugged his shoulders.  
“Some beorc follow these and other more religiously based rituals as a way to celebrate the renewal of the spirit. Others celebrate it to honor the ending of barren winter and the return of a fertile spring. That’s the thing with rabbits and eggs, I think. Fertility symbols.”

Ranulf set out the baskets they’d worked on earlier and started to fill them. Ike passed over some small bags of candy.  
“It sounds like you don’t go for either of those explanations.”

“You’re right. To me, it’s just nice tradition. It reminds me of my father, back before everything was all about training and fighting. There is a playful innocence to the whole thing that reminds me to not take things so seriously all the time... which a certain cat once told me I do too much.”

Ranulf smiled and pulled Ike into a tight hug.  
“You, my darling boy, are the sweetest thing I’ve ever met! Let’s go spread a little innocence around. But I want at least one to bat around later. They roll so randomly and intrigue me so.”

They gathered up the baskets and started towards the party tent where people were gathering. 

“Ike? Tell me again about this cat goddess that some beorc worship. What was her name? Oh yeah, Bastet! Beorcs seem to worship most anything. How can I get into this game?”

Chuckling, Ike leaned in and gave him a quick kiss.  
“Well, if anyone is worth worshiping, it would absolutely be you, kitty cat.”


End file.
